Grown Up
by LittleMissPunk
Summary: As the USS Enterprise sets off on her 5 year voyage, a new crew member is added. Will she survive with her older brother on board?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Most likely never will._

**Chapter 1**

He never expected her to show up. The last time he saw her was years ago.

"Jim, I don't want her on here!" Leonard 'Bones' McCoy ranted.

"Nothing bad will happen!" Captain James T. Kirk told his friend.

"Dammit Jim, this is space, not earth! Space is unpredictable and dangerous," McCoy continued on unconvinced.

"And she'll be safe on the Enterprise. You'll be here, I'll be here, Spock is here. Trust me," Jim he tried one more time.

McCoy looked at his friend slightly convinced. He knew that he would lose the battle and she would be on the USS Enterprise within the hour.

"Fine. But promise me one thing," McCoy said to him.

"What is it?" Kirk asked cheerfully.

"Don't try to sleep with my little sister, alright?" McCoy asked slightly irritated.

"For you Bones, I won't," Kirk replied, hoping that Bones' sister was uglier than a Klingon.

"You better not," he told Kirk.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Scotty down in engineering. Bring her to the bridge for launch. I'd like to meet her," Kirk had said to McCoy.

With that Kirk left the medical bay headed towards engineering deck 3 leaving McCoy by himself. Twenty minutes passed by with only the sounds of pen on paper in the medical bay. Occasionally a nurse or other doctor would amble in but would leave after picking up or dropping of paper work of some sort.

"Doctor McCoy will you please come to the Shuttle Bay," was heard in the medical bay.

McCoy hurriedly set his papers in a safe location and ran to the Shuttle Bay. Even though he assumed it was his sister, there could have been an accident requiring him and his talents. He showed up to the site and luckily wasn't approached by a frantic crew member. This left him with his sister has arrived. He stood waiting by an engineer waiting for some cadets to exit the shuttle.

Ten minutes later the shuttle had emptied and McCoy had yet to find his sister. Annoyed, he was starting to leave the shuttle bay when he heard a voice asking someone if they had seen Doctor Leonard McCoy. Turning around he searched the direction for the voice he had heard, hoping to see a familiar face. As soon as he'd turn around to find the girl, some one had thrown their arms around his neck.

"Leonard!" the same voice from earlier exclaimed excitedly.

He hugged back hoping it was her.

"It's been forever!" She said cheerfully.

"Emily? Is that really you?" He asked unsure.

"Yes it is!" she replied proudly.

"Wow. You've grown up quite a bit! I don't even recognize you!" he told her, shocked.

"I have grown since you last saw me about eleven years ago," she replied.

"Come on; let's put your stuff in your quarters before launch. You'll want to see it from the bridge. And has it really been eleven years?" he asked as he led her to the nearest lift.

"Yeah, it has. So, how have you been?" she asked curiously. She knew about his marriage and divorce. Even though they hadn't seen each other, they still wrote.

"Busy. Jim always keeps me on my toes," he replied.

"Oh really? And who is this Jim? Your" she started.

"What! No, he's a friend. Captain James T. Kirk. He's captain of this ship," McCoy interjected before she got too carried away.

"Oh," Emily replied unaware of the uncharted territory she was venturing in. The elevator stopped and the two stepped out and walked quickly down the hallway.

"So where are we now?" she asked confused.

"Crew's Quarters. Your quarters are across from mine," he answered her as he led her to a door.

"So, no door handles, fingerprint scanners or motion sensors. How does the door open?" Emily curiously asked her older brother.

"So this button here?" He asked his younger sibling.

"Where? I don't know what you're pointing to," she asked, knowing fully what he was pointing to.

"Right here dammit. See this button. You push it, the doors go whoosh and you walk in," McCoy told her becoming more irritated.

"I know, I'm just being a pain in the ass," she told him with a laugh. She pushed the button and walked in setting her two duffels on the ground.

"You should change before we head up there. Your uniform should be in there. I'll be waiting in my room. Don't take too long okay?" he asked.

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll be ready," she replied. She pushed the button in her room, next to her door as it made another whooshing sound giving her her privacy. Emily looked around the small quarters. It was a little smaller than her dorm back at Starfleet, but she wouldn't have to share. Quickly she found a blue cap sleeved dressed and replaced her red Starfleet uniform with it. Putting her boots back on as she raced out the door and knocked on the one across the hallway.

"Let's go. Launch is in a few minutes and we've wasted enough time," McCoy said in an irritated tone.

"Alright, let's go," Emily told him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Most likely never will._

thanks for the reviews and story alerting. it makes me happy. hopefully each chapter will become longer and longer. enjoy :D

**Chapter 2**

"Dammit Em, if you don't hurry we'll miss launch and Jim will give me hell for it," McCoy called back to his little sister.

"Hey, where are we going for launch?" she asked him slightly out of breath as she jogged to catch up to him. She tried to follow him but he would always some how get ahead of her. This ended up with her lost and him more annoyed.

"We're going to the Bridge. You do know what that is right?" he asked.

"I'm not a five year old. Geez, I'd just like to know where I'm going since you never really told me," she replied becoming almost as annoyed as he was. Emily followed him in past two sets of doors into the bridge.

"Bones, Welcome! And where's your little sister?" a voice asked from somewhere in front of her. She groaned inwardly hoping that wouldn't be what everyone knew her as 'McCoy's Little Sister'.

"Jim, don't," Her brother warned the man. She walked around her brother and stood beside him. He was taller than her, but not by much as she stood at 5'7". Even though she was tall, she was petite in size. Her brown hair that matched his was up in a pony tail, but it was her blue eyes and facial features that set her apart from her brother.

The man in front of them stared at her smiling and compared the two. Her standing there also gained looks from other officers on the bridge.

"Hi, I'm Captain James T. Kirk," he introduced himself as he held his hand out.

"Doctor Emily McCoy," she said as professionally as she could.

"Doctor? Really? Must run in the family," James said to her with a wink.

"Not really. So when are we going to hit warp?" Emily asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, now that you two have arrived, we can. Mr. Sulu maximum warp," He said to the pilot as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, Sir," Mr. Sulu replied.

Emily watched the screens as the ship took off in warp. The force of it made her fall into her older brother, who had been smiling from his sister's interactions with the captain. He let out a small laugh as she righted herself.

"So, Miss McCoy, would like a tour of the USS Enterprise?" Captain James Kirk asked as he strode over to where she stood.

"Actually I would rather start working and becoming familiar with the medical bay," Emily replied as she stared down the captain. She turned around and left the bridge leaving Captain James T. Kirk standing there just staring.

"Definitely your sister Bones," Jim said to his friend with a laugh.

"Don't get any ideas," he warned Jim. As the captain was about to give his friend some smart-ass remark she walked back in.

"Um, where is Medical Bay?" Emily asked.

"Follow me," Bones told her as he left the bridge with her in pursuit. She followed in silence as her older brother led her through corridors. After a few minutes he turned abruptly into a room to his left.

"This is Medical Bay Three. This is where you'll be stationed and you'll be working," McCoy told his younger sister.

"Where are you?" she curiously asked him looking around the sterile white room.

"I'm over at Medical Bay Five. Sometimes I can be found on the bridge though," he replied staring at her.

"Right, so if I need you check Medical Bay Five," she said.

"And not the bridge?" McCoy questioned.

"And be hit on by your friend Captain Kirk?" She fired back at him.

"Or you can find me on the screen right here. I've got to go, I have some work to finish," He answered trying to leave his friend out of the conversation. Bones knew that his little sister would be safe from Jim's advances, but something inside of him told him that something would happen.

While the younger McCoy was become acquainted with Medical Bay Three a voice broke the silence.

"May I have jur atteenshon please. Zhe OO S S Eenterprise ees now on 'er fiwe yeeahr meeshion. Ve are coorently on our vay to zhe Geelma seestem. Ve shood be zhere in ooune 'our. Zhank You for jour time," the voice announced from the screen.

Emily felt familiar and at home in Medical Bay Three. Occasionally a nurse or other doctor would come in and talk to her for a few minutes or bring in some files. After a while she enjoyed being in space. The way her brother had talked about it she thought he was constantly battling diseases. Her day was looking up until some one had come in.

"Why, Hello there Ms. McCoy," Captain Kirk greeted.

"It's Doctor. Doctor McCoy. I didn't waste my time at medical school. What can I help you with?" she asked irritated.

"Just coming to check on Medical Bay Three. One of my jobs as Captain," he replied.

"Everything is running smoothly sir," Emily replied robotically.

"Need help with anything?" the captain inquired as he took his time walking over to her.

"No thank you captain. We have everything under control here," she told him, coming face to face with him.

"Alright, since I'm not needed, I'm off to visit with the other Medical Bays," he said to her. He strode off out of Medical Bay Three leaving her and a nurse stare at him as he walked away.

"It would've been nice to have him in here for a while," the nurse spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"He's an egotistical womanizer. Why would you want him in here?" Emily responded to the woman's comment.

"Why would you say that? He's so cute!" She swooned. At this the doctor had looked at her nurse.

"He sleeps with any and every woman who steps into his eye sight," the doctor snapped at her.

"He does not!" the nurse defended him and walked away.

"Great. That man has a fan club," she said aloud in the now empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Most likely never will._

Loving the reviews!!!! :D Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

"What's the deal with your sister?" Jim asked McCoy.

"What do you mean?" Bones replied unsure of what he was going to hear next.

"Is she always like that? Always so angry? She is kind of cute when she's angry though," he told his friend, sitting on a near by desk.

"No, she's not always angry. It's probably you. And get off that desk, it's not a chair," McCoy said walking past him.

"Really? Why would it be me? I just met her. Did you say something to her?" Jim accused his friend.

"No. Maybe it's the fact that most cadets at the academy know how you are with women," McCoy.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, really. Maybe you should try to not sleep with anyone in a skirt," He informed his friend. Bones tried hard to not bring up his sister directly not wanting to give Jim a chance to talk about his sister in ways that would scar him.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Bones and Jim were found winding through the halls of the never ending ship. Occasionally one of them was stopped by a passing officer to answer some question. Eventually they made their way to the officer's mess hall for lunch. Upon entering the hall they grabbed a tray and filled it with food. They searched for a table with suitable company to join. The captain smirked when he found a table and quickly walked over towards it with the doctor in tow.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked slyly to the brunette.

"Yes. It's saved for my brother," She replied when she noticed her brother. Jim looked slightly dejected as he took a seat next to her company, Montgomery Scott. The two new recruits to the table started eating as Emily and Scotty continued on with their conversation.

"And that's when Jim here and this Vulcan from the future showed up. He, obviously not Jim, went on about some formula of mine that I haven't even discovered yet," he told her.

"What is the formula for?" Emily asked when he stopped to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Trans-warp beaming," Scotty replied.

"That's you? Wow," she said astonished at them man's achievement.

"Oh yes, that's me. So anyways, we beamed our selves from that ice cube and made it onto this beauty of a girl. Jim ended up in a fight with Commander Spock; he was acting captain at the time. And Jim here ended up losing to the Vulcan. Probably would have killed the captain if Spock's father hadn't of stepped in," Scotty told. He took another brake from his story to eat more of his sandwich

"I need to meet this Commander Spock fellow," she told Scotty with a laugh.

"You'd be the only one who'd be excited to meet him," Bones told her.

"You don't sound too fond of him," she replied.

"I don't hate, he just annoys me at times. Always don't what's logical and not always what's right," He told her.

"Well, I would love and stay and listen to the rest of the story, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," Em announced as she grabbed her tray and left the table.

"It's definitely me," Kirk stated once she was out of the mess hall.

"What's definitely you?" Scotty asked him.

"Every time I talk to her she becomes irate towards me," Kirk explained.

"Maybe you should try that whenever you're around the lass. Be nice," Scotty offered.

"I agree. Don't act like you want to sleep with her. I don't think she likes that," Bones commented.

"And apparently you don't like it either," Jim smirked at his friend.

"Dammit Jim, she's my sister. I don't want you and her continually fighting while we stuck on the enterprise. That's five years of bickering. I don't want to deal with you children," He said.

"Well, I believe I should be heading back down to the engineering. I've still got a few things needing to be sorted before I'm done fer the day. I guess I'll be seeing you boys later," Scotty bid his coworkers as he took his tray with him from the table.

"Captain Kirk, You're needed on the bridge," the captain's communicator urgently squawked.

"Looks like I've got to get to work as well," Jim sighed with defeat.

"I'll join you," McCoy told his friend. They got up and placed their trays in the respected locations and took off towards the bridge. The captain and his associate took their time navigating the halls. The two were surprised with what they saw on the screens when they reached their desired location.

"Sir, it's the USS Explorer. She's just drifting with no lights on," Sulu informed the captain.

"Hail them," the captain ordered.

"We have been trying sir, but our attempts have been unsuccessful," Spock replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Most likely never will._

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! i won't be able to update everyda like i want to, but i will be updating a few times a week. Sometimes it takes a little bit longer to get the ideas out of my head and onto word how i want them. enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

It had been about half an hour and the crew was running about like chickens with their heads cut off. Captain James T. Kirk was standing in the bridge in an argument with his friend Doctor McCoy.

"Dammit Jim, No. I do not want her on that thing out here," Bones argued.

"You say she is one of the best, so I need one of the best down there with me," The Captain argued back.

"I'll go instead of her. I don't know what's out there on that ship and I don't want to her go up against that," He offered. His friend stared at him.

"No. Bones I need you here. If someone gets hurt I want you to be able to help them the minute we get back," Kirk explained.

"Jim," Bones started, but was interrupted.

"She'll be with me the whole time and I'll watch over her. I promise you she won't be hurt," The captain promised his friend. He knew this was the only way he'd win. His friend didn't feel too good about this, but gave in.

"Fine, but if anything happens," he warned him.

"Nothing will happen," he told him. Bones stared at his friend and then left the bridge. The captain stood in the middle of the bridge let the plan he had formulated in his mind sink in. He, Sulu, Spock, and Emily would take a shuttle to the USS Explorer and find out what the hell went on over there. After gathering their information they would leave and report to Starfleet with their findings.

However there was always the risk that it could be a trap. The Enterprise had been scanning all around for any transmissions of any kinds. None had been found, giving the captain's plan a chance for action.

"Mr. Sulu, it's time. Chekov, you have the con," Captain Kirk announced on the bridge.

"Aye keptan," he replied.

Commander Spock had left the bridge earlier with his readings of the abandoned ship and was preparing himself for the mission at hand. He had met up with Lt. Uhura earlier on at her request and so that she would be on the bridge during their mission.

Doctor Emily McCoy was in Medical Lab Three preparing. She was gathering what supplies she needed for her mission and double checked everything. She picked up her bag and left the medical bay giving it one last look, incase something went wrong. She left there sterile white room she had become accustomed to and made her way towards the engineering decks where she would be suited up. She arrived in a short ten minutes and spotted some already suiting up.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Emily McCoy," she told the man extending her hand.

"I am Spock," he replied shaking her hand. At this time an engineer had arrived and helped her into her suit.

"Are you the same Spock who almost killed Captain Kirk?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, that is me. If my father had not have stopped me I would have," he replied.

"I like you," She replied with a devilish smirk.

"Thank you. Did you say that your last name is McCoy?" Spock asked her.

"Yeah, she's my little sister," Bones answered for her. He had just shown up with an extra datapad for her bag.

"I can answer for myself you know," she defended.

"Well I felt like answerin for you. I need you to stay with someone the whole time. Don't wander off and don't do anything stupid," He told sternly.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," Emily replied with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Em, I care about you kid. You're my little sister and I would never be the same if something happened to you," Bones said to his little sister.

"I promise I'll come back alive. I care about you too. Why do you think I requested to be on the Enterprise?" she asked. He stood there just staring at her.

"What? You could be safe down on earth working as a doctor at the Academy but instead you chose to come up here?" he asked slightly upset.

"Yeah well, when mom and dad passed away you became my only family. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to stay close to you," she told him, her eyes starting to become red and puffy.

"Come here Em," he told her softly and enveloped her into a hug. After they separated he looked through her bag checking that she had everything.

"I should have everything. I checked and double checked," she informed her big brother, wiping any tears that threatened to fall.

"You did a good job packing. Come back alive," he said.

"Will do," Emily replied.

"Well hello my favorite Enterprise siblings," Captain Kirk greeted the two. He and Sulu had already suited up in their 'space' suits and joined the pair. Sulu walked into the shuttle and started powering it up.

"Jim, remember what you promised. Bring her back alive," Bones reminded him.

"I will. You ready?" Jim asked her.

"Let's get this over with," she replied nervously. The captain had motioned for her to get on the shuttle leaving only him to board.

"I like this human side of her," Jim commented to his friend.

"Just go already so she can come back," Bones told his friend.

"No care or concern for me?" He replied jokingly. The doctor sighed and shoved his friend in the direction of the shuttle. Jim boarded the shuttle and sat down next to the young doctor.

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" She asked the Captain.

"I don't Emily. I don't know," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Most likely never will._

Loving the Reviews!!!! :D Anyways i tried not to make this graphic (and it really isn't at all). Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5**

Half of the four man crew was waiting safely inside the shuttle while the other half had left the safety and comfort of the shuttle for an important part of the mission. These two needed to find a way to route any lingering power on the ship to the shuttle bay doors. They had shot a grapple hook to the hull of the ship and used it to guide themselves over.

The remaining two occupants of the shuttle waited in silence for the companions to return. The coldness of space had seeped in when the two had left causing.

"I thought you should know I promised your brother that I would look after you while we were on the Explorer," Kirk had spoken up, his voice filling the silence.

"I can look after myself; thanks," she snapped at him.

"Can you predict the future? Because I can't and I don't think you can either," he practically yelled at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes and turned away.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what she had said as they both turned back toward each other.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she replied softly.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Your brother was completely against you even going," he told her.

"Then why isn't he here instead of me?" Emily questioned him.

"Because I needed him back on the Enterprise. If something goes wrong then I have him there to take care of it," Jim explained.

"Oh," was all she was able to say.

"I promised him that you would come back alive. I know we don't get along, but while we're on the Explorer we need to," he explained. She stared at him, studying his face. He had sounded so sincere, so truthful she had no choice but to believe him.

They sat there in the shuttle as the silence before returned. About ten minutes later the other half of the crew returned, successful in their side mission. Once the shuttle was sealed it flew into the shuttle bay and landed. They still remained in there suits, as it equipped them with the necessary oxygen needed to survive.

Once inside the USS Explorer Spock and Sulu had wired the emergency generator to operate. The shuttle bay doors closed and flood lights had barely illuminated the corridors of the ship. The four man crew had split off into twos, armed with phasers; just in case. Sulu and Spock had left towards the bridge to obtain as much as they could there while McCoy and Kirk had left towards the Medical Bay.

They moved as swiftly as they could and kept their eyes from the ground if possible. A few times she had tripped over the masses on the floor. It seemed forever until The Captain of the Enterprise had stopped and opened the Medical Bay doors. Once she was inside the doors had shut and Jim finally was able to get a good look at his female companion. She stood shaking, trying her hardest not to cry from the horror she just witnessed. He looked at her, wanting so badly to comfort her, but couldn't remembering the urgency of the mission at hand.

She looked around the room and noticed a few masses causing her to tear up. This had always been one of her fears, the ship she was on would loose power and the oxygen levels on the ship would be depleted. She carefully walked around the Kirk and collected a few datapads from a cabinet. Kirk had watched her the whole time, admiring her. He knew she had wanted nothing more than to just have Scotty beam her back to the Enterprise, but instead she stayed on course.

Once her bag had all the datapads it could hold she walked over to the patients lying, breathless on their beds. As she was looking over one of the patients she noticed a finger twitching. The finger belonged to a man who had been connected to an oxygen apparatus that was separate from the ship.

"Captain!" she called over. He appeared within seconds on the other side of the man. Jim looked down at the man and noticed his chest was rising and falling ever so slightly.

"He's alive! We need to get him back to the enterprise," her captain stated urgently.

"We can't take him off of this. He needs oxygen," she informed him, motioning towards the tubes and cylindrical device next to his bed.

"Is there anyway we can take him off? Even if for a minute?" he questioned.

"We don't know if he has a collapsed lung or what could even happen to him if we take him off of it. Can we beam this man and the oxygen tank back to the enterprise?" Emily asked him.

"I believe Scotty can," Jim replied.

"Let's check to see if there are any other patients that might have survived," she told him. They walked from bed to bed checking for any vital signs, any at all. This task had only helped to smother her innocence. After they had finished Kirk had called Spock for an update.

"How are things going Spock?" He asked the Vulcan through the communicator in his suit.

"Sir we have all the necessary information needed," He responded.

"Good. You and Mr. Sulu meet me at the shuttle. Ms. McCoy will be beamed back to the Enterprise with a survivor," Jim informed him.

"Yes Sir. We will be there momentarily," Spock said to him.

"Shouldn't you beam back to the Enterprise instead of me? You're more important than I am," she started to argue.

"And keep you on this ship any longer than you should? No, you are beaming back to the Enterprise and that's final! I promised you're Brother I would watch over you and make sure you were perfectly safe. This is the best way for me to keep you safe. Please, I need you to do this," Jim said to her. He had started out yelling at her and ended with his voice more calm and emotional. Emily stared at the man for a moment and came to her senses.

"At least help me get a hold of him. This guy is a lot bigger than I am," she said. The captain smiled at her and walked over with her to the side of the unconscious man. They shifted him so that he was sitting up with their help. He practically carried the man to the middle of the room as she carried his oxygen supply close by. Emily set the oxygen tank down right next to her feet waiting for Kirk to hand over the man.

"On three I'm going to hand him to you, ready? One . . Two . . Three!" he said as the unconscious man's body shifted from captain to doctor. The captain had slipped his arm through the strap of the bag that rested on her shoulder and lifted it away.

"You know, you could always beam back with me," Emily said to the man. The man tilted his head in question for it wasn't just what she said; it was how she said it. The young woman has sounded a bit unsure and afraid, like she was to be beamed onto a foreign planet.

"I need to regroup with Spock and Sulu and learn what they found out. You'll be beaming back to the Enterprise and you're brother will be waiting," he reassured the now timid doctor.

"Kirk to the Enterprise, I need you to beam up Ms. McCoy. Alert Bones she's bringing a survivor," he said into his wrist communicator.

"Aye Captain," his wrist spoke back. Within moments the young doctor appeared onto the Enterprise, her legs almost buckling from the weight of the man. Her brother had appeared with another doctor and a nurse and took the man to the sick bay. Emily took off her helmet, able to breathe freely. She ran over to where the suits were kept and quickly took it off. When she had placed it on its proper rack she was back into her regulated Starfleet uniform and on her way to help her brother


End file.
